L'adieu d'Alma
by Shemi night elf
Summary: Les dernières penser d'Alma avant sa mort. Donc adieu Alma. Song fic avec Toi Moi de Grégoire. Donc lisez la. si vous la lisez merci.


**Bien le bonjour ou bonsoir. Je suis Hisoka-san. J'ai déjà écrit des fics hum… Nul ^^ celle-ci en est une que je considère vraiment comme une fic de niveau moyen mais une fic quand même j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. C'est aussi ma première song fic. Bonne lecture à tous.**

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi m'a tu reprise ? Je t'ai fait souffrir, je t'ai fait de la peine. Je ne suis plus celle que tu as connue. J'ai fait souffrir ceux que j'aimais j'étais censé te détester alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi suis-je dans tes bras ? Pourquoi t'es tu sacrifier pour la pauvre femme que je suis ? Femme ? Non akuma. Oui, un de ses monstres assoiffé de sang, de haine, de douleur, de mort.

_Toi, plus moi, plus eux, plus tous ceux qui le veulent,_

_Plus lui, plus elle, et tous ceux qui sont seuls,_

_Allez venez et entrez dans la danse,_

_Allez venez, laissez faire l'insouciance._

J'aimais les plats de monsieur Zù Mei Chan. J'aimais Twi, Edgard, Lenny… Nous nous amusions bien. J'avais enfin pus découvrir une nouvelle face du monde. Je pouvais aimer ce monde, qui t'eu pris à moi autrefois. C'est fleurs que nous aimions tant, elles naissaient, vivaient, mourraient et continuais ce cycle. Oh pardonne-moi Yû, mon cher Yû.

_A deux à mille, je sais qu'on est capables,_

_Tout est possible, tout est réalisable,_

_On peut s'enfuir bien plus haut que nos rêves,_

_On peut partir bien plus loin que la grève__._

Et j'ai dû paraitre si jalouse, à cause de ses mots « Et des amis ? Tu t'en es fait de nouveaux ? » Oui, si jalouse, pardonne-moi. Pourquoi tiens tu tant a me sauvée ? Pourquoi m'aimes-tu ? Je ne mérite pas ton amour. Oh ? Tu souffre Yû ? Sert moi fort dans tes bras jusqu'à m'en étouffer ma vie à si peu d'importance.

_Oh toi, plus moi, plus tous ceux qui le veulent,_

_Plus lui, plus elle, plus tous ceux qui sont seuls,_

_Allez venez et entrez dans la danse,_

_Allez venez c'est notre jour de chance._

_Oh, toi, plus moi, plus tous ceux qui le veulent,_

_Plus lui, plus elle, et tous ceux qui sont seuls,_

_Allez venez et entrez dans la danse,_

_Allez venez, laissez faire l'insouciance._

Oh Yû, pourquoi tes amis aussi doivent souffrirent par la faut des Noé ?

« Je les plains… je sais tout… grâce à… cet akuma que je tiens… du comte millénaire… Walker est un Noé… » Oh Yû, pourquoi ? T'ai-je dis ceci ? C'est sortie tout seule pardonne-moi ami de Yû. Yû, pourquoi ai-je fait mal au gens qui m'était cher ? Pourrais-je aller au Paradis ? Non, même les enfers ne veulent pas d'une personne comme moi.

_Avec l'envie, la force et le courage,_

_Le froid, la peur ne sont que des mirages,_

_Laissez tomber les malheurs pour une fois,_

_Allez venez, reprenez avec moi._

_Oh toi, plus moi, plus tous ceux qui le veulent,_

_Plus lui, plus elle et tous ceux qui sont seuls,_

_Allez venez et entrez dans la danse,_

_Allez venez c'est notre jour de chance._

Le faiseur ai-ce vraiment lui le coupable ? Ou ces exorcistes ? Tuant pour la même raison que le comte. Non, pour des idées différentes, mais pour le même finale. Mon cher Yû, pourquoi t'avoir mentie toutes ces années ? Pour moi ? Pour te faire souffrir ? La souffrance est-elle une solution ? Comment pouvoir y répondre ? Moi qui suis humaine et akuma.

_Oh, toi, plus moi, plus tous ceux qui le veulent,_

_Plus lui, plus elle, et tous ceux qui sont seuls,_

_Allez venez et entrez dans la danse,_

_Allez venez, laissez faire l'insouciance._

_Oh toi, plus moi, plus tous ceux qui le veulent,_

_Plus lui, plus elle, et tous ceux qui sont seuls,_

_Allez venez et entrez dans la danse,_

_Allez venez et entrez dans la danse..._

Yû surement, les akumas sont machines de guerre. Mais alors que sont les exorcistes ? Ils libèrent peut-être leurs âmes mais ces touts. Et les exorcistes de troisièmes générations les font encore plus souffrir. Où qu'on aille ont souffre. Yû, dit moi à qui ca sert de vivre si c'est pour souffrir, souffrir pour l'éternité. Oui, la rédemption n'existe pas. Les jours heureux sont-ils vraiment heureux ? Pour mon avis ils ne le sont pas vraiment ou sinon très rares.

_Je sais, c'est vrai, ma chanson est naïve,_

_Même un peu bête, mais bien inoffensive,_

_Et même, si elle ne change pas le monde,_

_Elle vous invite à entrer dans la ronde_.

Yû nos jours ensemble étaient vraiment heureux. Oui, nous avons fait parti de cette exception si rare. Pour notre plus grand bonheur et notre plus grand malheur. A une époque où j'ai envié les insouciants, les innocents. Nous pouvons tracer notre destiné, pourquoi ne l'ai-je pas choisie moi-même ? Suis-je stupide ? Surment, mais toi qui est si gentil me répondra non.

_Oh toi, plus moi, plus tous ceux qui le veulent,_

_Plus lui, plus elle, et tous ceux qui sont seuls,_

_Allez venez et entrez dans la danse,_

_Allez venez c'est notre jour de chance._

Pourquoi la vie est elle si dure ? Pourquoi voir les gens souffrir est si dure ? Yû, pourquoi m'avoir encouragée ? Pourquoi, m'avoir aidée ? Oh Yû, ne me laisse pas seule pour mourir. Mais après part, laisse moi seule, ne meure pas. Jamais, tu m'entends jamais. Ne laisse pas tes amis seuls même si tu es toujours à moi. Oh Yû, merci, merci pour tout adieu…

_L'espoir, l'ardeur, prend tout ce qu'il te faut,_

_Mes bras, mon cœur, mes épaules et mon dos,_

_Je veux te voir des étoiles dans les yeux,_

_Je veux nous voir insoumis et heureux._

**Bas voilà en espérant qu'elle vous ai plus. Laissez des reviews .**

**yûki no yuki **


End file.
